


Test of Time

by wasatch_97



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe, Based in Maine, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Severe Bullying, it’s cute, minsung - Freeform, minsung adopting animals, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasatch_97/pseuds/wasatch_97
Summary: Jisung turned to Minho. “Mom tells me to always introduce myself properly so I’m Jisung Han, I’m nine, and I love animals!”Minho giggled. “I’m Minho Lee and I’m eleven. I like books and going outside.”Jisung grinned, reaching out and grabbing Minho’s hand. “C’mere, I found a bird’s nest earlier, I wanna show you.”The rest of that summer was filled with laughter and summer sun and Jisung finding baby bunnies, keeping them safe in a run he and his father built until he could show Minho. After another month past, Minho was wrapped up in Jisung’s grins and giggles, the feeling of his small hand in his own. He adored Jisung.





	Test of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iknowyouknowleeknow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iknowyouknowleeknow/gifts).



> Hi! I'm going to gift this story to Iknowyouknowleeknow because this story (though it is not great) means a lot to me (as our friendship has come to as well) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this story, it's sorta my baby, I've been playing around with the idea for a while. Please leave kudos and comments they seriously mean the world to me! I love you all <3 
> 
> NOTE: Jisung is bullied harshly in the beginning of the story, if that triggers you please don't read!!

Minho moved from Chicago to a small town in Maine when he was eleven. His mother had been transferred there to work as a manager at the Poland Springs factory and brought her husband and son with her. 

It was a complete change of scenery, moving from a bustling city to a quiet town in the middle of nowhere. Minho lost contact with his old friends almost immediately, and instead of playing video games on his xbox like he used to (it got donated when they moved), his father told him to “Go out and play.” Minho had ground his teeth but complied, seeing as there was nothing else to do in the house. 

It was nearing the end of summer and Minho had slowly gotten used to his new home. He found he enjoyed being immersed in nature, climbing the trees near his family’s house or biking up and down their long dirt driveway. He found himself wandering further and further away from the house as he gained confidence, and one day, around a mile out of the town he hadn’t explored yet (he was still afraid to meet new people, hiding behind his father when they went to the small family-run supermarket), he stumbled upon another small house, much like his own. 

The house was made of stone and wood, with a red roof, and stood in the middle of a somewhat large clearing, a beaten up Saab parked in the dusty driveway. There were flowering plants lining the walkway to the door, and the shutters on the house were painted red, matching the roof. Behind the house, from what Minho could see (he was hiding behind a large boulder), there was a garden, sunflowers blooming and vines of peas and beans running up trellises. 

It was beautiful. 

“No no!” 

There was a sudden shriek, and Minho’s head shot up, looking towards the other side of a clearing where a boy who looked a bit younger than himself was running from who he presumed to be his mother, both laughing with bright expressions. “Jisungie! I’m gonna get you!” The woman cried, running up to the boy and attacking him with tickles. 

The boy squealed, falling to the ground, gasping for air as tears ran down his face from laughing so hard. Minho felt an unconscious smile drift to his lips as he watched the pair. The mother eventually let up on her son, smiling as he darted away to hide in the garden. 

Deciding he had stayed long enough, Minho snuck away from the edge of the clearing and started the trek home. That night, he fell asleep thinking about the boy with the sunny smile. 

*** 

It was only a week later that Minho saw the boy again. He had been walking through the forest, letting his feet take him wherever, and ended up at the edge of the clearing again. He spotted the boy sitting in the grass relatively close to him, but this time there was no parent in sight. 

Minho took a chance and spoke up. “Hi.” 

The boy’s head shot up, mouth hanging open in shock as Minho stepped out from the cover of the trees. “W-Who are you?” 

“I’m Minho, I moved here a month ago.” 

“Um-” the boy looked nervous, climbing to his feet. “I’m Jisung.” 

Minho beamed. “It’s nice to meet you! I’ve been looking for someone to hang out with, will you be my friend, Jisung?” 

The boy looked deep in thought, cheeks puffing out cutely. “Okay,” he decided, smiling shyly at Minho. “I have to tell my mom though, I’ll be back!” 

With that, he shot off, disappearing into the house. A few minutes later he reemerged with his mother, who smiled kindly as they drew close. “Hi, I’m Haewon, Jisung’s mother. You’re Minho?” 

“Yes,” Minho said, shaking hands with the woman. “I moved to town a month or so ago but I haven’t met anyone my age. I’ve been exploring the forest and somehow I ended up here.” 

Haewon nodded. “I would love to meet your parents some time, since you’re new here maybe we can all have dinner some time this week.” 

“That would be great!” Minho smiled. 

“Okay, well I’ll leave you two out here to play, and I’ll give you our number here at the house before you leave so we can plan dinner. Have fun you two!” 

When she was gone, Jisung turned to Minho. “Mom tells me to always introduce myself properly so I’m Jisung Han, I’m nine, and I love animals!” 

Minho giggled. “I’m Minho Lee and I’m eleven. I like books and going outside.” 

Jisung grinned, reaching out and grabbing Minho’s hand. “C’mere, I found a bird’s nest earlier, I wanna show you.” 

The rest of that summer was filled with laughter and summer sun and Jisung finding baby bunnies, keeping them safe in a run he and his father built until he could show Minho. After another month past, Minho was wrapped up in Jisung’s grins and giggles, the feeling of his small hand in his own. He adored Jisung. 

*** 

The school year started with a bang. Minho was shy, much shyer than he ever had been in Chicago. He immediately disliked his classmates; they were loud and disrespectful and picked on him because he was new to their way of life. His teachers weren’t much better; they were either disinterested in the kids and the work or reigning harshly down upon their students. Minho lived for the moments when he would meet up with Jisung at a small stream they had found together, Minho doing his homework, propped up against a boulder in the shade as Jisung stood on the mossy rocks along the water, catching tadpoles with a small net. 

Soon, in September right after school started, Jisung turned ten. They had a small party with both the families (they had grown quite close, all of them), and then Jisung and Minho dug sleeping bags out of Jisung’s basement, forgoing a tent, and spent the night outside under the stars. 

“This is how you camp,” Jisung giggled, shoulder to shoulder with Minho as they stared up at the sky, cocooned in down. 

Minho hummed in agreement, turning over to look at Jisung. He felt at peace under the dark sky, the rustling of the forest surrounding them bringing him comfort. And then there was the boy next to him. 

Jisung turned his head, meeting Minho’s gaze with a grin. “Ya know what, Min?” 

“What?” Minho asked, smiling back. 

“You’re my best friend,” Jisung whispered, eyes locked with Minho’s. 

“And you’re mine,” Minho replied, confidently. Always sure when it came to Jisung. Jisung giggled, reaching out a hand to tangle with Minho’s. “I want to show you something.” 

Jisung let himself be pulled up and out of his sleeping bag, Minho not letting go of his hand as they ran together, grass soft under their bare feet. “Where are you taking me?” Jisung huffed, not expecting the run as they slowed down, the glow of the lights in Jisung’s house far away. 

“Look around,” Minho whispered. 

Jisung glanced about, eyes widening. Fireflies were curling in lazy circles around them, like sparks from a fire burning about. “Min, it’s beautiful,” he breathed, reaching out his free hand. “It’s like magic.” 

Minho smiled, intently watching the younger. “Do you like it?” 

Jisung turned to him, and Minho wasn’t prepared for such a bright smile. “I love it. This is the best birthday gift.” 

“I actually got you something else, too,” Minho said, somewhat sheepishly. He pulled a small locket he had bought with his allowance at the only thrift store in town, giving it to Jisung who accepted it with two hands and large eyes. “My mom helped me cut out the picture,” he said when Jisung opened the locket, gesturing at the picture of the two of them on the left side. Their bodies were cut off but they were both grinning happily at the camera. “And the other side, I thought we could put a picture in when we’re older? ‘Cause we’re best friends and all. Gonna be together forever, right?” 

Jisung looked up at him with teary eyes. “Yes, f-forever,” he snuffled, dragging Minho into a tight hug. 

After the jewelry was fastened around Jisung’s neck, he and Minho danced with the fireflies until the night fell away and the sun rose again. 

They did get in trouble for not sleeping, but it was worth it. 

*** 

“Min, do you like the color?” 

Minho stood in the doorway of Jisung’s room, watching in amusement as the thirteen year old struggled to hold the paint roller. Jisung had taken it upon himself to redo his room, since he was now a teenager, and had started by painting all the walls. “It looks good, Sung,” he said, walking across the floor that was covered in plastic to boop Jisung’s nose. “You match your walls.” 

Jisung pouted, looking down at himself. His t-shirt and pants were splashed with blue paint, and Minho giggled softly at the few globs in his hair. “Min, it’s not nice to tease.” 

“Want some help?” Minho asked, and was immediately taken up on his offer. They talked and talked over the weekend as Jisung’s room came to life, admiring the paint color after it dried and then taking half a day to draw constellations on the ceiling with glow in the dark paint, recreating the night sky Jisung loved so much. 

Then came the furniture, a full sized bed (Jisung cheered when he received the news he wouldn’t have to sleep in a twin any longer, Minho agreeing silently because it was always squashed when he slept over, Jisung never let him sleep on the floor or the couch, insisting that they had to share). The bureau and desk were the same, and once the room had been put together and photos along with posters stuck to the walls, Jisung formally invited Minho to spend the night. 

“I know you come over here all the time,” Jisung said, feeding his venus fly trap while Minho looked away, because yuck, “but it’s your first time staying in my new room!” 

“You’re so cute, Sung,” Minho chuckled, flopping back onto the bed and watching Jisung rearrange his air plants on his desk. 

“Am not,” he pouted, cheeks puffed out. “Don’t fight me.” 

Minho just laughed, clutching a pillow to his chest. “Hey, I wanted to ask, how’s everything with school?” he asked when Jisung sat down beside him. 

Jisung tensed. “Just the normal. Name calling. Tripping.” 

“Oh,” Minho murmured, pulling Jisung’s arm so that he would fall onto the bed beside him. “You’ve told your parents about the bullying, right?” 

Jisung nodded. “Yeah. Don’t worry.” 

“I can’t help it,” Minho sighed, rolling over so that he could lace his arms around Jisung’s waist and bury his face in the crook of his neck. “It’s in my nature to want to protect you.” 

“You don’t have to protect me, I’m fine on my own,” Jisung responded, cuddling Minho back. 

“I know, I just always want to protect the people I love.” 

*** 

Years flew by and both boys changed, voices dropping and growing taller. Minho grew handsome and Jisung grew pretty, and when Jisung turned sixteen, the bullying he had already been facing reached its climax. 

Minho had been typing away at his computer, finishing up an essay when his window was pushed open and Jisung climbed through. “You’re lucky the house is one story,” Minho laughed, not looking up from his work, as Jisung climbing in was a common occurrence. 

“Min…” 

There was a pleading tone in Jisung’s voice than instantly had Minho’s attention. “Sungie- what happened?” He asked the crying boy, jumping up to hug him. 

“I never wanted that computer,” Jisung sobbed, clutching at Minho’s shirt. “The one my parents got me for school work. I can’t bear to use it because they’re always sending messages to me and it hurts to go online and see them.” 

Minho knew who “they” were. The bullies that called Jisung disgusting names and terrorized him at school. Many times Minho had tried to stay with Jisung throughout the day, walking him to classes and such, but it never worked out because of the differences in their years, their classrooms on opposite sides of the school. Even if Minho was able to walk with Jisung, the bullies would get to him sometimes even in the classroom, the teachers not caring at all. “Sungie, I’m so sorry,” Minho murmured, running a hand through Jisung’s dark hair. “I’m sorry.” 

“They came to our house and put toothpicks on our walkway,” Jisung whispered. “Sticking up. You know how I like going barefoot- it would have ruined my feet if Mom hadn’t seen them.” 

Minho grit his teeth. “I’ll fucking kill them. How dare they come to your house and try to hurt you like that!” 

Jisung pulled back, still holding onto Minho’s shoulders, eyes glassy. “I told Mom I would spend the night here. Is- is that okay?” 

“Yeah, of course,” Minho said, leading the boy to his bed. It wasn’t their first impromptu sleepover, they spent most nights at each other’s houses after they finished school work. “Stay as long as you want.” 

Jisung nodded, stripping off his sweater and pulling on Minho’s hoodie that was slung across the foot of the bed. Already in sweatpants he didn’t need to raid Minho’s dresser, he curled up in the corner of the bed against the wall, hands clutched tight to his chest, squeezing his eyes shut. 

That day, Minho swore to always be there for Jisung. 

*** 

The biggest horror came a few weeks later. Jisung’s mom called Minho up, his phone a gift from his parents, telling him that when he went to University of Maine he would need it. 

“Minho- I think you should come. Jisung needs you right now.” 

Minho had run as fast as he could through the woods, arriving at Jisung’s a few minutes later, his track and field experience coming in handy as he booked it across the mile of forest. 

He heard Jisung’s sobs before he entered the clearing of the house, his heart dropping painfully. He walked over to Jisung’s parents who were standing in front of the chicken run, holding hands. 

“Hey,” Minho greeted, and Haewon smiled sadly at him. 

“Thanks for coming, Minho. He needs you.” 

Minho looked up, breath caught in his throat. His eyes fell on Jisung first, his yellow t-shirt catching his eye. Jisung was kneeling in the run, hands covering his eyes as he sobbed, body shaking. Around him, his carefully named and cared for chickens were scattered around, all dead. 

Jisung’s chickens were pets. He would never have thought about eating them. They were as much a part of his family as the other creatures he nurtured- stray animals, baby birds that fell from their nests, even that one fawn with an injured leg. 

“Did you call anyone- the bullies need to be stopped,” Minho said heatedly. “This is too much, too far!” 

“We called the police and the principal but we have no proof,” Haewon sighed, running a hand over her face. “All we can do for Jisung is support him. That’s why we called you, Minho.” 

Minho nodded. “I’ll stay with him. As long as he needs me. Forever.” 

Haewon smiled. “Please go to him.” 

Minho crept towards Jisung, kneeling next to the boy. “Sungie?” 

At the sound of his voice Jisung threw himself at Minho, arms wrapping around his neck, cries wracking his small body. Minho felt his own tears coming on, pressing Jisung’s head with one hand to his collarbone. 

That night, after seven graves were dug, Jisung fell asleep in Minho’s arms, cried out. Minho didn’t sleep a wink, staring out of Jisung’s window, body curled protectively around the boy who he loved most in the world. 

*** 

Minho supposed he should have seen it coming, but he was too caught up in school work and applications and Jisung’s starry eyes. But when Jisung dragged him to that spot near the stream, huddling together under the boulder as night fell, talking about their thoughts and dreams, it came as a shock when Jisung told Minho he was going to boarding school all the way in California. 

“Wow,” Minho whispered, staring at his lap. “Wow.” 

Jisung grasped at his hand, gaining his attention. “My family decided that they need me to be safe. And if being safe i-is going away, I h-have to do it.” 

Minho nodded, pulling the smaller boy to his chest, hugging him tightly. He didn’t speak, just listened to the sound of Jisung breathing, the forest rustling as the last of the sun’s rays fell away. 

It was just before dawn that Minho woke Jisung from his slumber, having fallen asleep on the grassy bank, staring up at the stars, just like they did all those years ago. The night had been filled with silent promises and forehead kisses. Minho tried not to show that his heart was shattered when Jisung failed to smile as dazzlingly as he did before when they rose up, trudging back to Minho’s house. 

*** 

Minho never got to say goodbye. 

The night before Jisung’s plane was scheduled to leave from Portland, Jisung climbed through Minho’s window, sneaking into the room and laying down in the bed beside the older. It was already well past midnight, and Jisung had dark circles under his eyes, obviously in desperate need of sleep, as did Minho. 

“What’re you doing here?” Minho asked, catching Jisung’s hand in his automatically. 

“I wanted to spend my last night here with you,” Jisung replied, staring up into Minho’s eyes. 

Minho let out a long breath, hand reaching up to card through Jisung’s dark hair. “Jisungie-” 

“Please,” Jisung bit his lip. “Please d-don’t say anything, Min.” Minho nodded and Jisung continued. “I don’t want you to come to the airport with us tomorrow.” 

Minho sat up, pulling Jisung along with him. “But we decided I would come see you off! To say goodbye.” 

Jisung’s eyes were glassy, tears brimming on his eyelashes. “If you come to the airport I won’t get on the plane.” 

“Sungie,” Minho murmured, cupping his face. “Jisungie.” 

“It’s already so hard to think about leaving,” Jisung said, “but every time I’m with you it’s like a piece of me is being ripped away.” He looked up at Minho, clasping their fingers together. “You mean more to me than you’ll ever know. I love you, I want to be with you always. That’s why you can’t come. Because if you ask, smile, cry, hug me, I won’t leave,” he choked out, tears sliding down his cheeks. “Minho, I’m suffocating! I just can’t break free.” 

Minho’s body shook as he cried, taking Jisung into his arms, hugging him tightly, afraid to let go. “We’ll be together, Sungie. One day we’ll be together again. I promise you.” 

When Minho woke up the next morning, sheets wrinkled and pillows still damp from tears, window not quite shut and letting in the spring air, Jisung was gone. 

*** 

Minho sighed, staring down blindly at the textbook resting in his lap. He had driven down from university in his old pickup truck he had bought when he started school, several months after Jisung left, to visit his family for April vacation. 

Minho ached to be at home, but at the same time, everything reminded him of the boy who had left. Jisung had practically disappeared, hardly calling his parents at all, just telling them that he was now attending CSUF in California for college and had a part time job. Jisung’s parents were beside themselves with worry, but Jisung had stayed aloof. 

But then finally, towards the end of the year, Jisung announced he was coming home. When Minho had gotten the call from Jisung’s mom it was like time had frozen. Jisung was finally coming back after years had passed, and maybe finally Minho would get an answer to why Jisung had never contacted him. So there he was, sitting in the Portland airport, waiting for Jisung’s plane to land. 

Minho had asked to be the one to pick up Jisung because the torture of waiting was becoming even harder to bear. He knew it was difficult for Jisung’s parents, as well, but unlike them, Minho had been completely cut out. Minho was terrified to see Jisung, but he knew that the longing he had to see the other boy outweighed his nerves. 

Minho’s phone rang and he shook himself out of his thoughts and picked up the call, glad to be free of his worrying, at least for a moment. “Hello?” 

“Hey buddy, how’s it going?” 

Minho smiled. “Chan! It’s great to hear from you. I was getting pretty bored.” 

Chan was Minho’s best friend up UMO. They met in the campus bookstore and had hit it off ever since. “Has his plane landed yet?” He also knew about Jisung. 

“No,” Minho sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I’m sitting here like a fool. I was so nervous I drove here three hours early. People are starting to get suspicious of me.” 

“It’ll be fine, don’t worry,” Chan laughed. “But you better come back before school starts back up, even if Jisung tries to make you go to Cali or something! Woojin and I miss you.” In the background there was a shout of a hello, undoubtedly from Woojin, Chan’s roommate. 

“Will do. Tell Woojin hi for me.” 

“‘Kay. Good luck, Minho.” 

Minho hung up the call, tucking his phone into his pocket and letting his eyes wander to the people wandering about the terminal. He checked the flight tracker on a tv screen, biting his lip when he saw that the plane had landed. Throwing his textbook into his backpack, he stood up, walking towards the designated gate. Minho tapped his foot nervously as people came off of the gangway, searching for one familiar face. His eyes passed over an elderly couple and a girl with a large fiery pink carry on, to land on a boy with orange hair. 

Minho almost did a double take. 

It was Jisung. Jisung dressed all in black and smiling brightly as an attendant greeted him, and hoisting a duffle bag up over his shoulder. 

Minho blew out a long breath, heart pounding in his chest. He had imagined seeing Jisung again thousands of times but nothing could prepare him for the real thing. And orange hair? Tight jeans? He was so different from when he had left Maine. Minho wondered what else had changed. 

He walked closer, watching Jisung glance towards the exit doors, nibbling on his bottom lip. “You idiot,” Minho heard Jisung whisper to himself as he walked closer, “your life isn’t a fairy tale. It’s not like he would come for you after years apart. People change. He’s probably… forgotten.” 

“I guess people really do change,” Minho said, standing a few feet from the younger. “You were an optimist when I knew you, Jisung.” 

Minho’s heart nearly stopped when Jisung’s eyes flickered up to meet his. Jisung looked older, more mature, but he still had his puffy cheeks and beautiful doe eyes. “M-Min?” 

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it,” Minho managed to get out, before Jisung dropped his bag and ran at him, pulling him into a tight hug. 

“I missed you so much,” Jisung sobbed, “Min-” 

“Why’d you not call me, Sung,” Minho said, hands tight around Jisung’s tiny waist. “I missed you, it felt like I was going to die-” 

“I’ll tell you, just hold me,” Jisung whispered. “Please?” 

And who was Minho to refuse. 

*** 

Minho took Jisung with him to his tiny hotel room he had booked for that night, Jisung’s flight having arrived late and he didn’t want to make the trip back home so exhausted and at night. Jisung was shaking in his arms at the words “We need to talk.” and Minho sat on his bed while Jisung showered, giving the younger some time to clear his head. Minho himself was exhausted, running on mere strings of adrenaline, but knew he couldn’t rest until Jisung talked. 

“Um, I’m out,” Jisung whispered, shutting the bathroom door behind him and coming to stand in front of Minho, wearing the latter’s clothes and looking way too soft in Minho’s big black hoodie, hair still damp, and eyes so big. 

Minho shuffled to the side of the bed so that Jisung could sit beside him, holding his knees to his chest. There was a minute where they both just stared at each other before Jisung’s eyes filled with tears and he launched himself into Minho’s arms, sobbing into the crook of his neck. Minho held onto him tightly. “Jisungie, I missed you.” 

“I missed you too,” Jisung cried, voice muffled. “I missed you, every day, so so much-” 

“Shh,” Minho rubbed his back, calming the boy down. “We’re not going to be apart any longer.” 

Jisung pulled away, holding onto Minho’s shoulders, eyes red and puffy but looking just as beautiful as he always had back home. “I- I wanted to write, email, whatever, but I got so selfish, I regret it so much now,” he shivered when Minho wiped tears from his cheeks. “I was hurting so bad, I knew that if I kept hearing from you, my parents, it would make everything worse. Then I just stopped.” Jisung sighed. “One of my teachers said people move away to reinvent themselves, so that’s what I did. Tried to do. I graduated school, got a job at the mall, dyed my hair, got piercings, and made new friends.” 

“It was hell for me, Jisung,” Minho whispered. “It was always the both of us in everything. You had to leave, your life got tossed completely around, but I also lost the best thing in my life.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Jisung whispered, eyes watering. “I am so, so sorry, Min, please, just please don’t leave me again.” 

“Sung, I’m not gonna leave you,” Minho said, biting his lip. “It’s not going to be Portland all over again. I’m here, and I won’t leave you.” 

Jisung nodded, hiding his face in Minho’s neck again. “Tell me about Maine? What’s happened since I left?” 

Minho told him everything; how his last year of high school went, starting college, how Jisung’s parents were, even how there were plans for a new housing development near their town. Jisung cried, homesickness overwhelming him. 

In return, Jisung told Minho about boarding school and starting college, his new friends, and how he had discovered he liked making music. They talked and talked until the sky outside fell dark and Jisung was cried out, curled up sleepily in Minho’s lap. 

"You should really call your parents,” Minho said, reaching for his phone on the bedside table to check the time before leaning back into the pillows, stroking Jisung’s now dry hair. 

“Will tomorrow,” Jisung sighed, cheek pressed against Minho’s chest. “Min?” 

“Hm?” 

“Thanks for finding me,” Jisung whispered. “I never forgot what you said- that we would be together again. I just sorta gave up hope. I’m stupid.” 

“It’s okay now. We’re back together,” Minho said. “What’s done is done.” 

Jisung nodded. “Am I much... different?” 

Minho pulled away and Jisung’s eyes widened, reaching for him to come back. “Yes, you’re different,” Minho stated, staring at Jisung. 

“Bad different?” Jisung asked, shying away in shame. 

Minho gently touched the side of Jisung’s face, fingers brushing at his hair. “This changed,” he trailed his fingers to the hoops in his ear, “this too.” 

“I’m sorry,” Jisung whispered, looking down. 

Minho carefully touched Jisung’s chin, tilting his head up. “Don’t be sorry, it's not bad at all. You’ve changed, but you’re still the same. Your eyes, your heart,” he replied, touching Jisung’s chest. “You’re still Jisung Han. Jisung who made flower crowns and saved earthworms from drowning. Still my Jisung, just the version who’s been living in California.” 

Jisung blushed, taking Minho’s hand in his. “‘My?’” 

Minho bit his lip. “I’ve always been yours. But it’s okay if things have changed.” 

“No,” Jisung whispered, clasping Minho’s hand between his both of his. “I’m yours, if you’re mine.” 

Minho smiled, brushing Jisung’s hair out of his eyes with his free hand. “Jisung, will you come home with me?” 

Jisung stared up at Minho, eyes searching, tears building up. “Yes. I’ll come home.” 

*** 

Jisung came back to Maine. For good. There had been many questions about his life in California, and he answered the best he could, but mainly confided in Minho about how lonely he had been even with people surrounding him. 

He transferred to UMO to finish up his freshman year, continuing on to earn a degree in wildlife biology, while Minho studied business but switched to information sciences, graduating two years ahead of Jisung and securing a telecommuting job with a company in Portland. He occasionally had to drive into the city but for the most part was able to stay in the apartment he rented near the university with Jisung. 

Jisung instantly found friends, Felix, Hyunjin, and Seungmin who were all his age. Felix knew Chan, and also had a close friend Changbin, while Hyunjin was close to an underclassman, Jeongin. They all became best friends, hanging out together between classes, even after Chan, Woojin, and Minho graduated. 

And, it came as no shock to anyone when Minho asked Jisung to be his boyfriend. 

“It feels, I feel safe,” Jisung had whispered against his lips one time after a busy day at uni. “Always have with you. We’re dating now, yet it doesn’t feel any different. My heart’s always been yours.” 

“I think that we’re more than friends or lovers, is that crazy?” 

Jisung shook his head. “It’s like I’m part of you. You’re part of me. We’ve been linked, ever since we were small.” 

Minho nodded. “It’s only ever been you, Jisung.” 

*** 

They decided to buy a house together when Jisung graduated, a few hours up from Portland. It was a beautiful little town, set on a lake. The house was small, the largest room being the living room with a spare bedroom turned into an office for Minho, and a little kitchen perfect for them. The best part of their new home was the acres of field and forest surrounding the cottage. 

It took awhile to clean up the house, repainting all the walls and coating the outside in white with light blue shutters. Their furniture fit into the house well, but the boys spent most of their time outside, building a large garden and chicken run. They fixed up the patio, converting it into a nice little spot to sit and watch the sun go down. 

Jisung got a job at the local shopping center but quit, both of them knowing he was most happiest when he was at home, gardening or exploring the woods. And that was okay with Minho, they spent much more time together and he still brought in enough money to support them. Jisung worried, but Minho assured him it was all right. 

Jisung dyed his hair brown and let his piercings close up, telling Minho that wasn’t who he truly was. 

*** 

“So, you guys adopted?” 

Jisung nodded, tugging at Felix’s hand and the boys followed. “We found these babies down at the shelter, they were just too precious, we had to take them in!” 

The boys cooed at the two dogs curled up on the couch together. “The border collie,” Minho pointed at the black and white dog, “that’s Lucy. She’s a bit shy and likes to herd things, so just watch out if she starts running in circles around you.” 

“The bernise,” Jisung pointed at the much larger dog, “he’s such a beauty, I’m stunned every time,” he giggled. “That’s Elwood.” 

“Elwood?” Chan asked, eyebrow raised. “After The Blues Brothers?” 

“We had a debate,” Minho said, smiling when Jisung side hugged him. “I wanted Jake but Jisung won.” 

Hyunjin did a terrible job of hiding his “whipped” in a fit of coughing. 

“That’s right,” Jisung snickered, leaning up to peck Minho’s lips. “He’s all mine.” 

Jeongin gagged. “Your dogs are cute and all, but I’m starved. Let’s have dinner, yeah?” 

The rest of the night was filled with laughter, extra chairs pulled up from downstairs to accommodate all the boys. The dogs made several appearances and Changbin formed an unusual attachment to Lucy, he and Hyunjin taking trips outside to play with them before it got too late and night fell. 

“We’re installing a doggy door,” Minho explained when Chan asked about the marks on the back door. “We’re building a fenced in pen on the side of the house so the dogs can go out when they want.” 

“God, you really live like this,” Seungmin snickered, and Jisung giggled, nodding. 

“It’s cute,” Woojin said, wrapping up the leftovers and sticking them in the fridge. “Neither of you can really cook so I’m leaving the food here.” 

“Thanks, Woojin,” Minho grinned, “I was getting tired of pasta, it’s basically the only thing we can cook. The other day Jisung forgot he put it on the stove and wow, I’ve never seen anything so crispy.” 

The boys laughed as Jisung blushed, elbowing Minho in the side. 

*** 

The next adoption that took place came as a bit of a shock to Minho. He came home from work one day to find Jisung on the floor, the dogs sitting on either side of him, a baby pig in his lap. 

“Sungie, who’s this?” Minho asked, dropping his bag at the kitchen table and walking over. 

“The newest member of our family, little Pumba,” Jisung smiled, so brightly that Minho had no chance to object. Not that he wanted to, he fell in love with their new baby quickly. “They were going to kill him,” Jisung murmured, leaning against Minho as they both played with the pig’s ears. “The guys that I bought him from. He’s the runt so they weren’t going to farm him.” 

Minho adored Pumba, spending a lot of time with his head on Jisung’s lap and the baby pig climbing on his stomach, or working at his desk with the pig headbutting his toes. Jisung was always taking pictures of the two of them, smiling fondly when he came to investigate why Minho wasn’t in bed at one in the morning. 

“He was lonely,” Minho replied, bottle feeding Pumba. “I couldn’t just leave his adorable pouting face out here alone.” 

Jisung giggled, sitting down on the floor across from Minho, Elwood waking up from where he was curled up with Lucy on their dog bed and flopping down next to him, head in Jisung’s lap. “You’re too cute,” Jisung smiled, petting Elwood as he watched Minho scratch Pumba’s head. 

*** 

Delilah showed up on their porch on a Sunday, both boys home. The kitty was covered in mud and terribly skinny. “Poor thing,” Minho whispered, carefully lifting the cat up. “She must’ve been abandoned.” 

Jisung peered over Minho’s shoulder, lips dropping into a frown. “Oh my gosh, let’s get her cleaned up.” 

Once cleaned, the boys couldn’t stop fawning over the cat. “She’s so precious,” Jisung hummed, scratching behind her ears. “She must’ve been a house cat at one point, she’s so friendly.” 

“She reminds me of you when we met again in California,” Minho hummed, taking his turn to pet the cat. “Orange hair.” 

Jisung giggled, punching Minho lightly on the shoulder. “I’m out of that phase.” 

Minho brushed Jisung’s brown hair out of his eyes. “Still beautiful as ever.” 

Jisung blushed, batting away Minho’s hand and scooping the cat up. “We’ll have to get her to a vet and make sure everything’s good, but I think we should stop by the store and pick up some food and a scratching post for her.” 

“We’re keeping her?” Minho asked, eyes sparkling. 

Jisung giggled. “Of course.” He passed the cat to Minho and instantly pulled out his phone and took a picture, sending it off to the group chat with all their friends labeling it ‘Our new baby!’ 

Felix replied with a string of heart emojis while Jeongin replied with an eye roll. Chan and Woojin complimented them on their growing family, Changbin said he would stop by soon to hang out with the dogs, and Seungmin and Hyunjin said they would visit soon once their jobs allowed. 

*** 

“You ever think about what it would have been like if I didn’t come back?” 

“What’s got you thinking so deep?” Minho asked, chuckling. The two boys were out in their garden tending to their growing plants. The June sun streamed down, warm but not hot. Elwood was laying on the ground beside the garden, the ‘No pets in the garden’ rule enforced strongly. Lucy was out playing in the field and Pumba was snuffling at the ground between the apple trees. In the far distance, on the porch of the house, Delilah’s shiny orange coat could be seen, the cat lounging about on the deck table. 

“I don’t know,” Jisung said, pulling out weeds from between the spinach plants, Minho next to him, working on the parsnips. He tossed a clump into a bucket beside him and sat back on his haunches. “I guess when I was in California I thought everything would be different. I met people who were totally different from me, and I guess I was swayed.” 

“Would you have chosen a different life than this?” Minho asked, also pausing in the weed hunt. 

“Maybe,” Jisung said, voice soft. “I think that if I hadn’t missed you so much I would be living differently.” 

“But you did,” Minho said, stepping over the rows so he could sit next to Jisung. 

“I did,” Jisung whispered, dirty hand finding Minho’s gloved one. Jisung always insisted on not wearing gloves while gardening, saying he loved the feel of the earth. They went through a lot of soap in their house, but it was okay. Because it was them. “I did. And I’ve loved every second since I came back to you. I loved going to school here and meeting our friends, buying our house, adopting our babies,” he smiled fondly at the dogs and pig. “This, a crazy animal wrangler, is who I’m meant to be. Who I’m gonna be for the rest of my life.” 

“I wouldn’t have you any other way,” Minho chuckled, kissing Jisung’s cheek. “My crazy animal wrangler.” 

“Don’t think you’re any different!” Jisung laughed, shrieking when Minho started to tickle him. “Stop! S-Stop I’m going to fall into the squash!” 

*** 

Hercules was next. Minho and Jisung had been at a fair when they stumbled upon a farmer selling runner ducks. Fifteen minutes later, Jisung was carrying a cage with a beautiful white duck in it. 

“So how are we going to explain this guy?” Minho asked, looking over at Jisung as they drove home in Minho’s old pickup, the duck’s cage secured safely in the back seat. 

“We have to explain our new baby?” Jisung pouted. “Our families and friends are used to it by now.” 

Minho rolled his eyes. “We’re like… cat gays except with one cat and a bunch of other pets.” 

“Babies, not pets,” Jisung chastised and Minho laughed. 

Surprisingly, the runner duck, dubbed Hercules, fit in well with the other animals. He was particularly fond of Lucy (who wasn’t) and was adorable as he waddled through the house in his little diapers. 

He also adored Jisung, as did most of the pets, and followed the man wherever he went, to the chicken coop, to the kitchen to cook dinner, to the garden, to the mailbox, and even tried to invade on Jisung and Minho’s ‘sexy time,’ Minho was out to kill, but Jisung calmed him down while putting on a shirt, shooing the duck away from the door he had been pecking to gain entrance. 

But their family was perfect. Minho realized that many times. At dinner time it was almost always a mess, the dogs and Pumba eating out of their bowls near the door, Delilah perched on the counter, trying to eat the tuna right out of the can, even as Minho poured it into her dish, and Hercules running under foot as Jisung tried to pull the shepard’s pie out of the oven. It was a mess, usually ending with Minho and Jisung eating cold food after all their babies were let outside for a final night escapade. Maybe both men were tired, and maybe all Minho wanted to do was cuddle Jisung to sleep, but the laughter that their children brought them was worth all the fuss. 

During movie nights, when the dogs would crowd Jisung on the couch so that Minho would have to sit with Pumba on the floor, who had grown so much he almost didn’t fit through the doggy door. Hercules would perch on his legs, and Delilah would curl up on his lap, and Minho couldn’t imagine a more perfect life. 

*** 

Minho leaned against the wall, taking in the scene in the living room. Lucy and Pumba were stretched out on the wood floor, the dog’s body dwarfed next to the pig. Delilah was curled up on the coffee table and next to her Hercules was nestled into the bowl where they kept the tv remotes, one side of his diaper coming undone, and Elwood was on the couch, asleep, next to Jisung. 

Minho’s boyfriend was holding the litter of squirrels he had found earlier that morning, abandoned, in his lap, giggling softly when they mouthed at his fingers. 

“How’re they doing?” Minho asked, walking over and quietly sitting down on the other side of Jisung, careful to not disturb their children. 

“They’re doing well,” Jisung sighed, smiling at the tiny creatures. “They’re so precious, so frail, if I hadn’t found them-” 

“But you did,” Minho said, cutting Jisung off from his negative thoughts. “They’re being cared for well.” 

Jisung nodded, lips curving upwards when one of the babies pushed against his pointer finger with it’s head. “Minho?” 

Minho hummed in response, letting Delilah climb onto his lap, nuzzling at his stomach. He pet her orange fur, a reminder of when he had found Jisung again. 

“My locket, look at it.” 

Minho reached forward, carefully pulling the pendant from under Jisung’s shirt where he always wore it. Opening it, his breath caught. “Sung-” 

“I wouldn’t change this,” Jisung breathed. “Not you or I, not our family here. You’re my family, no matter how disjointed.” 

Minho grinned, looking one last time at the photo of them when they were young and the picture of their seven membered family, before closing the pendant and reaching out to stroke Jisung’s cheek. “Me neither. I love us, our babies,” he gestured to the cat purring in his lap, to the duck, to the dogs and the pig, “and you. You’re what brought us all together. You’re the love of my life, Jisung.” 

Jisung’s responding smile was blinding. “And you’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://wasatch-97.tumblr.com/)


End file.
